1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame processing device processing an image frame, a television receiving apparatus including the frame processing device, and a frame processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A television receiving apparatus is known which includes a display function for three-dimensional video. As the display mode to realize the three-dimensional video, various display modes are proposed. In one of them, images viewed by left and right eyes of a viewer are independently transmitted. Further, the image for left eye and the image for right eye are alternately displayed by a display device while changing the plane of polarization. Further, the viewer wears glasses which alternately switch the plane of polarization in cooperation with the display to view the independent images by the left and right eyes.
Here, a digital broadcast receiver is proposed which determines whether video data is the one corresponding to the three-dimensional broadcast or the one corresponding to an ordinary broadcast, and appropriately displays any of the video data on its monitor (refer to, for example, JP-A 10-257525 (KOKAI)).
Incidentally, to display the above-described three-dimensional video, it is important to alternately display the image for left eye and the image for right eye without mixing them. Here, generally, the previously displayed image is sequentially rewritten every scanning line from top to bottom of the screen in updating the image in a display device. Accordingly, for example, at the timing of scanning a middle portion of the screen, there is a display state in which the upper half of the display screen displays the image for right eye and the lower half displays the mage for left eye. When the viewer views this screen, the viewer recognizes an image without appearance of solidity.